


Just another lame highschool dance

by justme (silver_spring)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friday Fast Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_spring/pseuds/justme
Summary: My contribution to the Friday Fast Fic Challenge. The theme was "homecoming".





	Just another lame highschool dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/gifts).



> Unbetaed, longer than the challenge required, and we don't have homecoming where I live..so you've been warned ;)

Chaperoning the boring homecoming dance had definitely not been on Brienne's list of 'things I want to do', in fact, what she'd wanted to do tonight was plop down on the couch and bingewatch that new show, Westerosworld, preferably with a bowl of ice cream, but here she was. Patroling the gym, watching the punch bowl like a hawk and listening to the latest pop sensation blare from the speakers while the kids bopped around at a high noise level. All in all, it wasn't so bad; so far, there hadn't been any fights to break up and no drama with teenagers breaking up, making up or making out. A handful of her students had, in between dancing and partying, stopped by Brienne to chat a little, to maybe show her their outfits and how nicely they cleaned up, or to feel even more grown-up by voluntarily talking to a teacher in a non-class setting. It was okay, the whole evening was just..dull.  
   
"Punch?"  
Turning around, Brienne came face to face with Jaime Lannister who apparently had been roped into chaperoning this dance as well. Nodding, she took one of the plastic cups the fellow teacher was holding out to her.

"Thanks. Why not? We have to make sure no one spiked it."

Jaime shrugged, taking a healthy sip from his own cup.

"It wasn't until I got to it", he confessed with a wink of his green eyes.  
" _You_ spiked the punch?" Brienne asked, her eyebrows rising.  
"Relax, just these two cups. I would've gone for the whole bowl, but Baratheon was giving me the stink eye. Again."  
"Don't feel too special about it. You haven't been here long enough yet to know that that's his default look for us lesser teachers."  
"Maybe the stick up his ass is so far up, it's pressing on his optical nerve."  
"I only know history. You're the biology teacher."  
"Well, he does have a tendency to sit ramrod straight, you know? So there's definitely the possibility of stick-ass-itis. Just watch him some time."

Chuckling, Brienne leant back against the gym wall, sipping her spiked punch. Jaime Lannister always had a line just waiting to sneak past his filter. Probably one reason why vice principal Baratheon gave him a healthy dose of 'stink eye' whenever they met in the teacher's lounge. Like Brienne, Jaime was actually popular with his students and the fact that some teachers actually were liked was deeply suspicious to Stannis Baratheon. As far as Brienne was concerned, the more Stannis disapproved of someone, the more they did right with their teaching.  
  
"Is it just me or are the kids here exceptionally well-behaved? This is probably the tamest homecoming I've ever attended. Back in my old high school we would've seen the first streaker by now."  
"What kind of school did you go to?", Brienne asked, surprised.  
"Standard? What, you guys never did anything like that?"  
"I've never been to homecoming. Or other school dances."  
"Really? Why not? They're fun. Usually."  
"Sitting in a corner, being ignored, wearing an ill-fitting dress and listening to a bad cover band? Not my idea of fun."  
"To spend the night with friends, have fun and dance with a date?"  
"Yeah, well, that's not my experience with school events."  
  
In fact, Brienne was certain that, had she'd ever attended one during her years in Evenfall high, there would probably have been a re-enactment of that movie about the girl getting a bucket of blood dumped on her. While cruel, creative the bullies in her school had not been.  
  
"Right. Let's go." Jaime said, taking the cup out of Brienne's hand and putting it down on a table nearby.  
"Pardon me?"  
"It's high time you have a good school party experience. Let's dance", he said, holding his hand out to Brienne.  
"We're chaperoning this event, I don't think it's appropriate.."  
"Neither was drinking spiked punch, but we did it anyway. Come on, one dance."  
"Look, you don't have to try and make me feel better about my high school years. I've made my peace with them. If I didn't like school I wouldn't be a teacher."  
"Good for you, but I still want to dance with you. I simply cannot hold back whenever I hear the whiny notes of _DJ Snow featuring Dany T._ "  
  
Brienne had to laugh at this and put her hand into his, letting him lead them to the floor, as the music changed into something a little slower.  
  
"Fair warning: I'm not a very good dancer", she cautioned.  
"Duly noted. Now quit stalling."  
  
Jaime took her hands, moved them into the correct position and they began to sway to the music.  
   
"See? It's not too bad, is it?", he asked after a while.  
"No, it's not", Brienne had to admit. In fact, it was anything but bad. Somehow, her feet instinctively knew what to do in time with Jaime's.  
"Wanna do it again for the christmas dance come december?"

Knowing their not-so-friendly vice principal, Brienne was quite certain they were going to have to attend that one as well. But maybe, in Jaime's company, it wouldn't be as dull as last year's Enchanted Snowflake ball.

"I think that can be arranged."  
"Excellent. But that's more than two months from now. In the meantime, how about we do something else?"  
"Like what?"  
"Hang out? My drink-making skills don't end with dumping a flask of vodka into a fruit punch."

Brienne thought for a moment. Why not? They got along well enough. He was funny and quite charming and he apparently wanted to spend time with her.

"How do you feel about Westerosworld?"  
"Love it. What is it?"  
"It's a show..it's...you know what? Just come by my house tomorrow at seven if you want to. I'll have ice cream."  
"Excellent", Jaime smiled at her, "I'll bring the booze. It's a date, Miss Tarth."

And before Brienne could reply anything, he led her first into a spin before he dipped her back, making her break out into a giggle. Attending school dances with Jaime Lannister was definitely not dull, and Brienne found herself looking forward to finding out what else wasn't.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
